Finja Que Me Ama
by Mistress Alice
Summary: Quem gosta de brigas em uma amizade que tem tudo para dar certo? Fiodor de Mandrágora x Flégias de Lycaon. Conteúdo: Altamente Yaoi; levemente Lemon; linguagem inadequada/obscena.


**Finja Que Me Ama**_ (por Mistress Alice)_

Caminhava a passos pesados pelo corredor, usando do próprio cosmo para procurar um dos companheiros, Flégias, a fim de tirar a limpo as brigas que haviam tido nos últimos dias, e segundo Fiodor, isso não passava de besteira.

Depois de minutos cruzando em alguns andares com alguns colegas que nem deu atenção e empregados do Castelo que ele, como costume ignorava, localizou o "alvo" próximo de si, e ao virar o corredor de um dos andares dos quartos, apertou seus passos assim que o viu.

-Pra mim já chega! – Disse sério depois que se aproximou o suficiente para agarrar-lhe o braço com força suficiente para machucá-lo. –Detesto assuntos inacabados.

-Mas o quê é...? – Assustou-se com a voz e o fato de ter sido agarrado de forma tão indelicada e forte. – Ei! Fiodor, você está me machucando, solta! – Falou alto, enquanto tentava se soltar.

O pisciniano continuou a segurá-lo no braço, sem amenizar sua força, e assim o puxou grosseiramente até o quarto do virginiano a poucos metros dos dois, e depois de entrarem, fechou a porta com a mão livre, jogando Flégias contra a porta, sem soltá-lo em momento algum.

-Vou acabar com você se não me soltar! Ai! – Deu um leve grito de dor ao sentir suas costas chocarem contra a porta.

-Cale a boca e me escuta, porra. Já estou cansado dessa palhaçada toda. – Finalmente falou, enquanto imobilizava o outro, afastando-lhe as pernas e segurando os dois pulsos do virginiano acima de sua cabeça. –Sabe, você deveria parar de ser criança. Fala que sou covarde por ter tratado você mal, mas não se olha no espelho, para ver que você que é o covarde por me ignorar tão infantilmente. – Prensava o corpo contra o do moreno, deixando os rostos bem próximos.

-Eu? Infantil? Eu não sou obrigado a ter que aturar suas frustrações quando briga com o seu namorado.

-Frustrações? Eu já lhe disse que ele está com ciúme! E quer saber, você está todo nervosinho assim por causa de ciúmes também, está odiando perceber que eu deixei de gostar de você, e agora estou apaixonado por outro homem.

Segundos depois de Fiodor falar, o virginiano riu alto e maldoso, já ignorando a dor nas costas e todo o peso do outro praticamente sobre si.

-Como se eu fosse dar alguma chance para um merda como você. Sai de cima, antes que eu lhe dê um belo chute, Fiodor. Não tem por que termos esta conversa, você veio e me dispensou por causa do ciúme do idiota do seu namorado, e nossa amizade acabou! Ponto final. – Tinha a expressão séria, porém não conseguiu disfarçar o quanto estava ofegante por sentir a respiração dele em seu rosto, além do corpo dele tão colado ao seu.

-Se fosse para termos tido uma chance, teria já rolado na época em que eu sentia atração por você. E Lycaon, se você realmente estivesse odiando esta situação, você já teria me afastado de você, afinal, você é um espectro e dificilmente ficaria imobilizado por tanto tempo assim. E outra... – De forma maldosa e igualmente maliciosa, aproximou os lábios na orelha do outro, continuando a falar bem ao ouvido dele. -... Eu conheço você muito bem, e sei que adora ser pego assim... E que odeia se sentir em segundo plano. – Sorriu ao canto da boca, mordendo levemente o lóbulo da orelha dele.

-... E se me conhecesse, de fato, saberia o quanto eu odeio que me chamem por Lycaon. – O olhou agora sério, sentindo-se ofendido, mesmo mordendo o canto do lábio inferior pelo atrevimento da mordida do outro.

-É só assim que alguém pode ter a sua atenção. É envolver sexo enquanto chama você assim, do contrário, você ignora.

-Ignoro idiotas como você. – O olhou, de forma desafiadora, sorrindo bem discretamente, de forma vitoriosa.

-Se eu fosse tão idiota assim... – Afastou o rosto da lateral da do moreno, voltando a olhá-lo nos olhos. -... Você não estaria excitado pela mordida que acabei de lhe dar.

-Não... – Respirou profundamente, frustrado por ter sido pego. -... Estou excitado, você é que está me apertando... _Demais._

-Só falta dizer que está com uma banana no bolso. Não sou idiota, não há como esconder isso...

Flégias deu um suspiro, desviando o olhar. – Que seja, já que me conhece tão bem, sabe que sou fácil para ficar assim. – Enquanto falava, o outro foi soltando seus pulsos, mas não deixava de apertá-lo contra a porta, até que deixou, acidentalmente, seus lábios acariciarem o queixo do moreno. -Você veio até mim para reatarmos a amizade ou para fazer sexo?

-Fazendo um, consigo o outro, de graça. – Parou com a carícia para olhá-lo.

-Não sou assim tão volúvel. – Não o tocou, deixou os braços livres, mas também não o afastou de si.

-Tem razão, não é. – Agora, para provocá-lo, roçou os lábios aos dele. O olhar oscilava entre os olhos azuis dele e sua boca.

-Não seja sarcástico. – Sentiu-se estremecer pela carícia. – Então vai ser sexo e de bônus a amizade de volta?

-Prefiro que o bônus seja o sexo. – Não pôde deixar de sorrir, levemente, mas dessa vez de forma carinhosa.

-Nós dois estamos noivos... – Acabou cedendo, passando os braços em volta do pescoço dele, oscilando o olhar da mesma forma que o moreno.

-... E quem disse que eles precisam saber?

Lycaon balançou a cabeça em negativa, em repreensão enquanto olhava para a boca dele.

-Desculpe ter gritado com você daquela vez, Flégias... Quando percebi que estava tudo acabando, fiquei com medo.

-Vou pensar se desculpo você por essa, vamos ver se merece. – Riu levemente. – Devo desculpas também pela minha frieza... Doeu ter feito aquilo...

-Esqueça, eu fui mais errado do que você... – O olhou fixamente nos olhos e sorriu.

-Eu vou desculpar você... Mas só por causa desses olhos encantadores... – Riu, divertido.

-Obrigado. – Retribuiu com um sorriso, novamente e se afastou do virginiano.

-Aonde você vai? – Preocupou-se por um momento. – Por que está se afastando?

-Vim reatar a amizade. – O olhou como se fosse óbvio.

Flégias cruzou os braços, olhando-o de forma bastante maliciosa. – Agora, _eu _quero _o_ bônus.

-Ah, era sério? – Voltou a se aproximar dele, encostando seu corpo ao do amigo.

-Acha que eu brinco em serviço? – Colocou uma mão na nuca dele, aproximando os lábios.

-Não cobra caro, ando sem grana. – Riu de forma sensual, prensando-o contra a porta novamente, colocando as mãos em sua cintura.

-Filho da p... – Foi interrompido pelo beijo atrevido do outro, fazendo-o durar alguns segundos, enquanto o empurrava até sua cama. – Senta. – O fez cair sentado na cama, e nisso, começou a despir-se, e automaticamente o amante fez o mesmo.

Mandrágora, após tirar toda a sua roupa e seus tênis, apoiou as mãos na cama, olhando-o.

-Que consideração, pensei que ia rolar um strip-tease...

-Fiodor, se você não tem nada mais inteligente para dizer, deixa que eu falo. – Riu de forma travessa ao sentar-se no colo dele, de frente para o corpo do outro. – Devo admitir que um dia isso aconteceria conosco. – Segurava o rosto dele entre as mãos, prestando atenção em cada detalhe, enquanto Fiodor apoiava as mãos em sua cintura.

-Eu que devo dizer isso, estranhava eu sair do banho, sem roupa e você me ignorar... Estava começando a achar que você havia se tornado hétero.

-É que eu pensava em coisas que não me excitavam daí eu conseguia ignorar você, nu.

O outro riu, descendo as mãos para as nádegas do virginiano, apertando. – Acho que você é o único que conseguiu esse feito. Merece um prêmio. – Sorriu, ao canto da boca, antes de beijá-lo novamente, porém, foi barrado pelo amigo, tendo o lábio inferior sendo mordido, gemendo levemente de dor. – Sádico.

-Eu _mandei _você calar a boca. – Segurou o rosto dele pelo queixo, ficando sério, enquanto com a outra mão, descia pelo corpo dele, chegando ao sexo dele.

-... Ou? – Em resposta, Flégias apertou-lhe o membro, provocando certa dor.

-Ai... – Inclinou a cabeça para trás, cujos cabelos foram puxados com força.

-Quer que eu demonstre mais alguma conseqüência? – Olhou para a cintura dele, gargalhando malicioso. – Acho que isso não é uma banana, não é, querido?

-Abusa assim da sorte, vai... – Apertou mais as mãos contra as nádegas dele, aproveitando para passar as unhas, arranhando-o.

-Hmm! Você está pedindo, Fiodor...

-Pedindo... Está você, Flégias. – O agarrou pela cintura e o jogou na cama, fazendo-o deitar, e assim, ficando por cima.

-Você está violento comigo hoje...

-Que fim do mundo, não é? – Riu maldoso, enquanto apoiava uma mão ao lado da cabeça dele, e a outra, passava por uma das coxas dele, enquanto se ajeitava entre suas pernas.

-Não posso me sentir no Paraíso com você, meu caro. – Acabou por rir pela brincadeira.

-Veremos... – Tomando atenção no que estava prestes a fazer, segurou a coxa dele com mais força, depois de se posicionar na entrada do virginiano, e entrar aos poucos, conseguindo arrancar do outro alguns gemidos, mas sem distinguir se era de prazer ou dor.

Até estar por completo dentro do outro, encostou os lábios no pescoço dele, fechando os olhos pelo próprio prazer que sentiu ao fazer aquilo. Sentiu o outro agarrar-se em seu pescoço, e gemer ainda mais alto. – É... – Ofegou, sentindo o corpo bastante quente. -... Acho que eu estava... Errado...

-Sabia que iria admitir. – Passou a língua pelo pescoço do outro, enquanto começava a estocá-lo, devagar. O fez envolver sua cintura com a perna que estava segurando anteriormente, subindo a carícia até os lábios dele, beijando-o com urgência.

Lycaon foi descendo as mãos até abaixo da cintura do amante, atrás, arranhando-o por completo no caminho, afastando a boca, novamente gemendo, em alguns momentos até um pouco mais alto, pela velocidade do outro em si que começou a aumentar.

-Ainda acredita que troquei você? – Aumentou ainda mais a velocidade, enquanto dizia ao ouvido dele, colocando uma das mãos ao membro dele, acariciando firmemente.

-... Não... Ahh! - Procurava de forma nervosa a boca do moreno em cima de si, mordendo-lhe o lábio, com força, sem deixar de gemer.

Voltou a movimentar-se dentro dele com um pouco menos de intensidade, provocando-o com o próprio sexo, porém não demorou a se desfazer dentro dele, fazendo com que Flégias também se desfizesse em suas mãos, segundos depois.

Largou-se em cima dele, suado e bem ofegante.

-Entendo agora o porquê do Miles não largar de você... Nossa... – Tentava acalmar a própria respiração, saindo de dentro do amante e deitando-se na cama.

-Não... Vicie... Mas que porra foi essa? – Tinha ainda certa dificuldade para respirar, depois de virar o rosto para olhá-lo. – E eu agora sei o porquê que Gregory faz sexo com você em qualquer lugar que tiverem a oportunidade...

-Gostou? –Virou-se de lado, passando o braço pela cintura dele.

-Você me ofende em perguntar se eu gostei. Foi muito gostoso. – Riu ao canto da boca, passando a ponta de um dos dedos nos lábios dele e em seguida, deu um selinho.

-Digo o mesmo. – Sorriu. – Agora, preciso ir, lobinho. Daqui a pouco Gregory sai do treino e preciso estar arrumado.

-É, vá, me largue aqui. Brincadeira. – Ri, travesso. – Promete que vai me procurar, mesmo que for só para jogar conversa fora?

Fiodor se levantou da cama, antes dando outro selinho no virginiano, e começou a se trocar.

-Não vou fugir mais, pode ter certeza que ligarei sim. – Deu um sorriso malicioso ao outro, terminando de se trocar rapidamente, e saindo do quarto.

Lycaon permaneceu deitado, feliz pela "reconciliação" e alguns minutos depois, se levantou para ir tomar banho e arrumar a cama.

**x.x.x**

Notas da autora:

A minha intenção era fazer disso algo curto, resumido, apenas voltado à relação sexual em si, mas enquanto eu escrevia, percebi que ficaria sem sentido para quem fosse ler, então ficou mais comprido do que eu pretendia, e a parte sexual ficou como eu queria (ou como eu poderia fazer).

A relação Flégias e Fiodor é algo inusitado, sei que alguém vai se perguntar por que "Fiodor?", ou outro vai querer saber quem é ele, então eu explico. Para quem não leu Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas, não vai se recordar dele, portanto, lhes apresento Fiodor de Mandrágora. Sim, hoje quem possui a surplice de Mandrágora é o (a?) Queen, porém o Fiodor é o espectro anterior, mas não cumpriu direito sua missão de manter pessoas vivas fora do Vale do Yomotsu, então Hades o destituiu do cargo.

E respondendo o porquê de ser ele, posso resumir que provém de um jogo de RPG, essa é uma relação infiel que em decorrer da história, não aconteceria, assim, escrevi em forma de fanfic, por própria curiosidade, e assim², espero que agrade aos entusiastas do ramo.

_**Nenhum dos personagens e nomes envolvidos me pertencem, nem o cenário, Castelo Heinstein. Texto inspirado nas criações de Masami Kurumada, dono e criador do anime/mangá Saint Seiya. Fanfic sem fins lucrativos.**_


End file.
